


Venom

by zugzwangxo



Series: A Sickness [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Bullet For My Valentine - Freeform, F/M, Song fic, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zugzwangxo/pseuds/zugzwangxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer Reid is caught in the darkest addiction of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venom

He’d barely taken a step when his convictions began to weaken, as if the shield of the car had kept the power over him at bay. How was it that even from this distance he could feel her, his inner addiction? Spencer wondered if she’d ever felt that way about him, or if it had all been a complete lie from the start. As his mind wandered back to their days and nights spent together, the idea of her body on his filled him with fresh excitement but at the same time he wanted to tear off his own skin to be rid of the stain.

_You're nowhere even near me_  
But everywhere I go I feel you  
Can you feel me?  
Why can't I just forget you?  
I wanna shed my skin to remove you  
Can you hear me? 

As he reached her, she turned to him in shock, not expecting to see him so soon. Before she could even speak, he’d taken hold of her arms, his thumbs pressing into the muscle just below her shoulders. The grip was more than he’d intended but he didn’t relinquish, even when she started to object to his force. It didn’t take long for the excuses to come flooding out like a torrent of false reasoning, blaming everything but herself for her actions. When her blame landed on him, it angered him further, pushing her back forcefully but there was no fear in her eyes.

The look she gave him was more of lust, as if the display of dominance had excited her deeply. Spencer had no idea how to react when she forced herself upon him, kissing him hard but the addiction in him wanted her to keep going. Pulling her into him and kissing her back, he couldn’t help but despise himself for letting it happen, as though it was his own fault and that this torment would be his punishment.

_How dare you play the victim?_  
These tortured eyes, they see right through you  
Right through you  
But still you keep me captive  
And make me feel like I deserve you  
But I hate you, hate you 

The tinted windows would never show it but the condensation gathered quickly on the inside of the glass as the heat began to rise from the hardened friction between their bodies. It was stifling, making it harder to breath as she engulfed him, the skin of her thighs around his waist. How did this happen? How did nothing change? It wasn’t just the heat and the closeness that kept him from being able to breath.

Enough. No more. Spencer pried himself out of her grip, trying to pull away from her as she reached for more of him. Her nails dragged on his bare skin but still he wouldn’t relent, putting a hand to her throat to make her feel exactly how he felt.

_I feel asphyxiated_  
It's more than I can take  
But nothing ever changes in the end  
No more I'm suffocating  
You've gone and lost your grip  
But nothing ever changes in the end 

The grin on her face was all it took to compel him, the seductive smile that enjoyed the torture as much as he seemed to torture himself. It was too much to resist and he moved back into her with a forceful aggression, keeping his hand at her throat.

_Here we go again  
But I hate you, hate you_

Spencer pulled on his shirt, sliding out of the back of the SUV and leaving the door open. No more, not any of it. He didn’t want this to have happened in the first place but this would be the last time he would let himself be stung by her. Waiting till she climbed out of the back, he slammed the driver’s door, pressing the central locking button so that she was left tugging on the handle in confusion.

The image of her in the side mirror was the last thing he saw of her that night before he looked back to the road, sighing and wishing h’s have the strength to be rid of the poison that she’d become. The conviction was there in his mind but he could already feel her burning through his veins, he could still taste her in his mouth.

Now I'm giving up, I'm never looking back

_Here we go again_  
You keep giving me a taste of your venom  
You know I'm never looking back  
Here we go again  
I don't want another taste of your venom 

Perhaps there was something he could do….


End file.
